


Midnight Memories

by fandomcrazychick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Niall, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall fucks Zayn against the bathtub in a lame house party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr - fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com

“Come on Zayn!”

Zayn shook his head, trying to resist his boyfriend’s begging. “No way, Nialler. I’m not going to some lame student house party, where I’ll just make a fool of myself when I try to dance, and-“

Niall cut in, rolling his eyes. “First of all, you’re an amazing dancer, babe, and secondly, if this party does turn out to be a flop, then I’ll still make sure you’ll have a good time.” He smirked, and leaned up on tiptoes, whispering in the taller lad’s ear, “I’ll fuck you upstairs in one of the bedrooms if you want.”

Zayn’s eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed with colour. Even though he was seen as the more badass out of the two, Zayn still blushed at anything sexual, even at 21. “O-ok then.” He stuttered, pliant as a kitten under Niall’s lips on his neck.

Niall smirked as he kissed his boyfriend’s neck. “Good.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, Zayn was bored after only half an hour of being at the party. Barely anyone had turned up, besides a few stragglers, and he was sitting off to the side as crap music played from the DJ booth.

A big black dog jumped up on the sofa beside him, and tried to nuzzle into Zayn’s face, but Zayn pushed him away as he tried to find his boyfriend’s distinctive blond mop of hair.

Suddenly he spotted Niall appear from the kitchen. The Irish lad inclined his head towards the stairs, and Zayn’s heart started racing. He got up, and followed Niall through the house, and up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

All of a sudden, Niall turned around, and pulled Zayn into the nearest room, which happened to be the bathroom. He pushed the older man against the wall, and attacked Zayn’s lips with his own, while his hands fumbled with Zayn’s belt. “God, I want to fuck you so hard, babe…” He mumbled in between passionate kisses, his Irish accent thick. “Want to feel your tight ass around my dick as I pound you against the bath…”

Zayn whimpered with desire as he unfastened Niall’s jeans. Dirty talk was his weakness, and he loved hearing it from his long-term boyfriend. “C’mon Niall…” He begged, hastily pulling Niall’s hard cock out of his boxers.

Niall managed to get Zayn’s jeans undone, and he pushed them down his boyfriend’s slim legs, along with the briefs. “Bend over the bath babe, so I can fuck you hard, and make you feel so good.” He purred, and Zayn practically tripped over his feet to get to the bathtub.

He bent over the side of the tub, and waited impatiently for Niall to get ready. Suddenly he felt something wet at the rim of his hole, and he moaned, a low guttural noise. All coherent speech had left him by this point, and he was now achingly hard, waiting for Niall to just pound him so hard he would have trouble getting to class tomorrow.

Niall smirked against the skin, and began properly rimming Zayn, licking like a kitten around the rim before diving in properly. He wanted to fuck Zayn, but he didn’t want his bottoming boyfriend to get hurt badly because of no prep.

After a few more seconds of delicious rimming, Niall stood up, and positioned himself. “Ready for my huge cock, Zee?” He huskily whispered, Irish twang thick with lust. With one huge thrust he pushed in, hitting Zayn’s prostate first time.

Zayn yelped at the combined pain and pleasure that came from this, and he arched his back. “P-please…” He whimpered, adjusting to his lover’s thickness.

Niall grinned, and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. He kept doing this, angling his hips every time, so that he hit Zayn’s spot every single fucking time. He leaned down while he fucked Zayn against the bathtube, and whispered in his ear, “Oh you like that, do you? You like me pounding that tight little hole so much that you won’t be able to get out of bed tomorrow? So hard that I’ll have to carry you home and kiss that little hole better when we get back to the flat? You’re so fucking tight, Zee, and you’re making me want to come hard inside of you, but I might not, you know. I might just wait until you’re desperate for it, and then come all over your back and that sexy little bubble butt of yours…”

This dirty talk was sending Zayn into paroxysms of ecstasy, and he was racing towards his orgasm. “N-Niall…” He panted out, reaching down to jerk himself off, but Niall swatted his hand away, eliciting a squeak of indignation from the Bradford lad.

“Nu-uh, babe. You’re going to come from my cock only.” Niall nipped at Zayn’s ear as he pounded into him even harder, sending him into the side of the bath with every thrust.

A minute later, Zayn let out a long, loud moan as he came hard all over the side of the bathtub, and the tightening of Zayn’s ring of muscle around Niall’s member sent him over the edge, and he spilled his seed into his boyfriend’s tight, hot ass.

They both collapsed against the tub, Niall still buried inside Zayn, in a hot, sweaty mess. Niall tried to catch his breath as he slowly pulled out of Zayn, his eyes following how his cum leaked out of Zayn’s gaping entrance. “You’re so bloody hot…” He whispered, moving to sit down on the floor. He pulled Zayn gently into his lap, and kissed his lips sweetly.

Zayn looked up at Niall, utterly wrecked, and smiled tiredly. “Luff you, Nialler.” He mumbled, his accent getting in the way of his pronounciation.

“Love you too, Zee.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Niall fucked Zayn good and hard over the bathtub, Zayn repays him by blowing Niall - on the top of Tower Bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr - fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompts always open!!

After they had recovered from the extremely hot sex that had just happened, both Zayn and Niall cleaned themselves up, dressed and then left the party, exchanging sweet kisses and touches the whole time.  
"I want to go up to Tower Bridge, see all of London with you…" Zayn murmured against his boyfriend’s neck as they stumbled out of the house into the cool evening air, Zayn aching now slightly from the intense pounding he had just had. ”We could sneak up to the top and watch the sunset there when it comes up…”  
Niall chuckled at how random it was, but he smiled and nodded. “Sure we can, darlin’.” Honestl, as far as Zayn was concerned, Niall was willing to do just about everything, if it made his older boyfriend happy. Even if it would possibly get them arrested.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ten minutes later, they were in a taxi, heading across Tower Bridge. Zayn exchanged a grin with Niall and then turned to the driver. “Can we just get out here?” He asked with a smile, eyes shining.   
The driver raised an eyebrow but slowed the car so the two boys could get out.   
Zayn giggled and grabbed Niall’s hand as they escaped out onto the pavement of the Bridge. The Bradford lad pushed open the door for the tower staircase and pulled Niall up the stairs with him.   
Niall laughed as he followed Zayn up. His boyfriend was so adorable that Niall couldn’t help but fall more in love with him every day.  
Finally they got up to the top, and Zayn leaned against the iron bars, a safe distance from the edge, gazing out over the lights and activity of the London night. “It’s beautiful…” He whispered in awe. Suddenly he felt two arms loop around his waist from behind, and his smile grew.   
"Not as beautiful as you, Zee." Niall murmured, kissing along the older boy’s neck, around the top of the tattoo his lover had at the base of his neck.   
They just stood there for a few minutes, just loving the moment they were sharing, with nobody but each other. Suddenly Niall had a naughty idea and smirked. He leaned in closer, his lips brushing the shell of Zayn’s ear, “Want to blow me, babe? Up here where nobody else can see us…just our little secret.”   
Zayn’s cheeks darkened considerably at the suggestion and his eyes widened. However, that wasn’t actually a bad idea, he thought to himself with a smile. He turned around and lowered to his knees, keeping eye contact with the Irish blond.   
He unfastened his boyfriend’s jeans and pulled out his cock through the hole in his boxers. Zayn took a moment to eye Niall’s cock hungrily, before he leaned in and took a lick right up from base to tip.  
Niall’s eyes fluttered shut with pleasure and he leaned back against one of the supporting bars, just enjoying this. His boyfriend was about to give him a blowjob fifty feet above the ground, and he was loving it. He carded his fingers through Zayn’s hair and guided his head closer.   
Zayn opened his mouth and hungrily took Niall’s cock right down his throat, past the gag reflex. He knew Niall wouldn’t let his head go until he had taken down every drop of his release, but he was perfectly fine with that. He held it for as long as possible, until his eyes started watering, and then he pulled off, sucking hard on the head. This was heaven.  
Niall’s cock tasted clean, but with a hint of cum, which Zayn fucking loved. He took Niall into his throat again, before beginning to bob up and down.   
Eager to move this along, Niall began thrusting into Zayn’s mouth, impatient. The sound Zayn made when he nearly gagged, was almost enough to make Niall want to come there and then. He threw his head back and groaned with utter ecstasy as he fucked Zayn’s mouth and throat with his monstrous cock. “God Zayn, you look so fucking hot there with your sexy lips wrapped around me - I’ve dreamed of this before, you sucking me off with the chance of getting caught, but you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He moaned out. “You’d like someone watching us, and maybe getting off on it.”   
Zayn moaned against the head of Niall’s dick at the dirty talk and quickened his motions. He wanted to taste Niall’s thick Irish come down his throat, filling his stomach with the delicious liquid. As he blew him, Zayn brought a hand up and began playing with Niall’s lightly furred balls.   
That sent Niall over the edge, and he spurted out his seed into Zayn’s waiting mouth. Zayn quickly pulled back a little so he could taste his lover’s juices on his tongue.   
Moaning, Niall pulled out fully, and emptied the rest of his load onto Zayn, spraying his t-shirt and face with white liquid. His eyes opened once he was done, and he looked down at his Bradford boyfriend. The sight of Zayn’s angelic face dripping with come made Niall half hard again.   
Zayn slowly opened his own eyes and dipped a finger into the sticky substance covering his cheeks. He took up some of the come and put that finger in his mouth, tasting it more. He grinned and glanced up at Niall. “Please sir, may I have some more?”   
Niall laughed and poked at Zayn’s cheek with his half-hard cock.  
”You can have as much as you like, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr - fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompts always open!!

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr - fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com


End file.
